Come Back To Me
by LOSTINWRITING13
Summary: Camsten Centric! Takes place after Cameron wakes up in lab when he's revived. I suck at summaries, but the story's good.


**Hello readers! So, this is just some drabbling I was doing as I waited for the third season to come around. Because I have literally no patience I just put the first four chapters into one. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Stitchers or anything affiliated with it.**

"Please," Cameron croaks. "Tell me you got the license plate number."

A teary smile forms on Kirsten's face as she shakes her head and laughs with relief. Without thinking, she gives in to her feelings, and kisses Cameron delicately. Just as she's about to pull away, Cameron reaches up and holds her cheek, returning the kiss with equal passion.

Feeling the eyes on them, Kirsten pulls away only an inch and finds his green eyes full of hope, determination, and love. "Well talk about this later, Cameron."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Cameron says kissing her lightly one last time before letting them take him to the ambulance.

"I'm going with you," Kirsten said, following him up to the ambulance.

"Okay, stretch." Cameron smiles weakly and squeezes her hand in his.

Kirsten's eyes never leave his face even as she watches him sleep into the late evening hours. She falls asleep with his hand in hers and only awakens when she hears the sheets ruffle next to her.

"Cameron?" she asks, blinking awake and looking at the clock which reads 6:34.

"Morning, stretch. Did I wake you?" Cameron asks, shifting to sit up in his bed.

She shakes her head. "What are you doing? You should be resting."

"I've been resting for hours, there are more pressing things that need to be done." Cameron says, moving over to make room for her.

Kirsten climbs next to him and sighs when he puts his arm around her, snuggling her against him.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Cameron asks, his green eyes probing as they stare into her brown ones.

Kirsten takes a deep breath as he rests his hand against her cheek.

"I didn't know," Kirsten begins. "I was everywhere, in your mind."

"Residual feelings," Cameron says, nodding, trying to disguise the hurt.

"No," Kirsten says and smiles when his eyes return to hers. "It wasn't residual, it merely provided a context to feelings I already have...for you."

Cameron's brow furrows as he considers what her words means. "Are you saying...?"

"Yes," Kirsten nods. "I'm saying I love you, too."

A brilliant smile slowly forms on Cameron's face as her words sink in and he places his hands on either side of her face. "I haven't said it yet, but I love you, Kirsten Clark, and it gives me every happiness to know you feel the same."

Tears form in Kirsten's eyes. "Just promise me one thing," she says, closing her eyes.

"Anything," Cameron whispers, rubbing reassuring circles across her cheek bones.

"Promise me you won't do that again, that you won't leave me."

"I promise," Cameron says resolutely, his lips millimeters from hers now.

"Good," Kirsten says resolutely and fervently kisses him, her hand moving to tangle itself in his hair.

Cameron's returns the kiss with equal fervor, his hands settling on her hips, grasping the bare skin that exposes itself when her shirt rides up. She lets out a soft moan that mingles with his name as he rolls them over, settling his weight above her.

"Cameron," she moans softly when his hand grazes down her thigh, hitching her calf up around his hip, her back arching her hips into his, eliciting a groan from his lips between kisses.

"Stretch," Cameron groans, his fingers gripping her hip, hard.

"I know," Kirsten murmurs, breathlessly, her eyes dark with desire. "We can't do this here."

Cameron nods, settling himself to her side once more, attempting to get his breathing under control.

"But I promise, once we're out of here, we will." Kirsten whispers against his neck before getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asks, his fingers gripping her wrist.

"I'll be right back," she promises, kissing him lightly before walking out the door.

"So, I see things with Kirsten are going well." Linus says as he makes his way into the room with Camille by his side.

"And that means I won the pool," Camille says with a grin resembling the Cheshire cat's.

"What pool?" Cameron asks, although he's fairly sure he understands.

"We had a pool going around to see when you two would finally get together." Camille answers with a smug grin. "And I know Kirsten well enough to know that she felt strongly for you and that it would only be a matter of time."

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" Cameron asks.

"I figured it would be best coming from her," Camille responds with a shrug. "Now, most of the lab has finally paid up except for you," she says eying Linus who rolls his eyes.

Linus pulls out two hundreds and hands her the bills.

"Thank you," she says with a sing-song voice and pecks him on the cheek.

Cameron's eyes light up when they see Kirsten coming back into the room, a small smile on her face.

"Hey," Cameron says with an easy grin.

"Hi," Kirsten says, a small blush creeping her neck as he gazes into her eyes. It's like they're the only ones in the room. "The um doctor says you're good to go, your vitals look good and there don't seem to be any issues with your heart or brain function." She finds it hard to speak coherently with him staring at her the way he is. "So, w-we c-can go home w-whenever y-you're ready." She finishes, the blush becoming stronger as she realizes she stuttered through the sentence.

Cameron gets out of the bed, already fully clothed, without breaking eye contact and gently wraps his arms around her waist. "Lead the way, stretch."

When they're gone, Camille turns to Linus. "What was that?"

"That was Kirsten being so completely distracted by Cameron that she didn't notice our presence." Linus responds. "Its how Cameron acts around Kirsten sometimes, too, it's not surprising."

Camille simply rolled her eyes and swatted Linus's arm.

"Home sweet home," Cameron croons as they make their way into his apartment.

"It seems different somehow." Kirsten remarks as she closes the door behind them.

"How do you mean?" Cameron asks, strolling back over to her, taking her into his arms.

"Like its home for me now, too." Kirsten murmurs, more to herself than to him but the smile that erupts on his face tells her that she said something right.

Wordlessly, Cameron pulls her against him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She responds almost immediately, smiling into the kiss as he angles her back into the couch, settling above her as she wraps her arms and legs around him.

"Cameron," she moans softly when he bites softly above her collarbone.

Cameron feels himself harden at the sound. "Say it again," he growls.

"Cameron," she moans again, her back arching her hips into his as she does so.

"Stretch," Cameron groans, his lips moving down her neck.

Kirsten's fingers dig into his shoulder blades as she hastily removes his jacket.

He chuckles against her skin and experimentally grinds his hips into hers.

She gasps out a moan and involuntarily thrusts her hips into his, creating a delicious friction. Cameron's eyes go nearly black as he pulls back, pulling her with him. Kirsten smiles salaciously as she pulls his shirt over his head, delicately tracing the line of his scar. Lust clouds his eyes as Cameron returns his lips to hers, his fingers grasping at the hem of her blouse, quickly pulling it over her head and tossing it behind her. His hands tightly grip her waist as he, without breaking the kiss, carries them back to his bedroom.

He gently sets her down and trails hot kisses down her abdomen, stopping at the hem line of her jeans, smiling into her skin when he hears her breathing hitch.

He quickly undoes the button and pulls down her jeans with her panties, tossing them to the side, too. He presses soft kisses to her inner thigh and Kirsten moans, her hands twisting in his hair as his lips move up toward the place she wants him most.

"Cameron, please." She moans.

His pants are suddenly uncomfortable as his member becomes stone hard.

"Whatever the lady desires," Cameron says huskily, as he returns his lips to hers. Kirsten's hand gravitates down and unbuttons his jeans pushing them down with his boxers and releasing his manhood. Cameron breathes a sigh of relief as his ten-inch shaft grazes against her thigh.

"I must say I'm impressed, Dr. Goodkin." She says breathlessly. "Now, make love to me, Cameron. Please."

Needing no more invitation, Cameron quickly hauls her into his bed and levels himself above her entrance before burying himself in her wet heat. Her legs wrap around his hips, pulling him closer as her hands tangle in his hair.

As he brings her closer and closer to the edge, she feels the heat curl low in her stomach as he rubs his fingers over her bundle of nerves.

"Cameron," she moans as he nips the skin above her collar bone, creating a hickey. "Cameron," she cries out when he brings her to her climax. He lets himself fall with her, the heat trailing down his spine as he spills everything he has inside of her, his muscles taut with exertion.

He presses a kiss to her temple as he pulls her into his arms.

"Wow," she whispers against his chest, drawing random designs along his scar.

"I know," Cameron whispers, running a hand through his hair. "I've said it before, but I love you, stretch. Now and forever."

He looks down at her when he feels hot tears against his chest. "Kirsten, are you alright?"

"It's just, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and it's the most amazing feeling, loving and being loved in return."

The look in his eyes told her that she had said the right thing again and he kissed her with as much passion as was evident in his eyes.

"Nice to see you on the land of the living again, Goodkin." Fisher greeted him with a pat on the back.

Cameron winced slightly at the pain but tried to cover it up. Camille however noticed.

"What's wrong with your back Goodkin?" she asked as Kirsten walked through the lab.

"Nothing," Cameron said with a weak grin which turned much stronger when he spotted Kirsten. "Nothing at all," he continued, completely distracted by the blonde beauty.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice when Camille lifted up the back of his shirt and saw long red marks lining his upper back and a very devious grin spread across her face.

Kirsten coughed back a laugh as she took Cameron's hand in her own. Camille raised an eyebrow at her roommate and Kirsten simply shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sorry about those, looks like I got a bit carried away," Kirsten said to him as they made their way into the conference room.

"I was hardly complaining, we're just lucky she didn't see these." Cameron grinned, delicately tucking her hair back, his hand brushing where he knew the hickeys were.

Chapter 2

"Aren't you a bit young for a mid-life crisis?" Kirsten asked as she watched Cameron eye up motorcycles.

"Not a mid-life crisis, stretch, just looking." He answers, wrapping his arm around her. He then ushers her into the shop where he notices a beautiful Harley Davidson in the corner.

She watches in amusement when he sits on it and then, with a roll of her eyes, joins him on it when he gestures.

She wraps her arms around him instinctively and rests her head on his shoulder.

"You two are the hottest couple here." The saleswoman says as she walks up to them.

"You think?" Kirsten asks, turning her head towards Cameron who looks a bit surprised.

"Oh yeah, you two would look great on a Harley."

"Hmm," Kirsten muses, sliding her hand over his. "I might have to teach him how to ride it first."

Cameron looks back at her incredulously and then cools his expression and turns to the saleswoman. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Take all the time you need."

"You know how to ride a motorcycle?"

"I may not have a car, but I do know how to drive." Kirsten informs him, pecking him on the lips before getting up.

Cameron quirks an eyebrow as he gets off of the motorcycle. "So, how long have you known how to ride a motorcycle?"

Kirsten's brow furrows as she considers. "I was in high school, and it looked interesting. Ed wasn't a fan of the idea but he knew that there was no dissuading me, so because I already knew how to drive a car, he let me learn how to drive a motorcycle."

"Who taught you?" Cameron asks, hitting the question that she had been avoiding.

"A friend, one that, looking back, wanted to be more than friends." Kirsten says with a rueful grin as she remembers the young seventeen year old with the messy hair, dark blond hair, bright blue eyes and the white smile who had been all too eager to teach her how to ride a motorcycle.

"You're right, Clark." A strangely familiar voice says from the back of the store.

Kirsten turns around and sees an older version of the boy who she had just been thinking about. Drake Montgomery.

"Drake, how are you?" Kirsten says noticing how Cameron's arm around her waist had tightened and how his fingers were drawing circles on her hip, distracting her.

"I'm good, I haven't seen you since graduation. How've you been?" he asked, his smile still incandescently white.

"I'm fine," Kirsten says, resting her hand over Cameron's and smirking inwardly when she feels him relax beside her. "Just looking into buying a motorcycle."

Drake's eyebrows raised as he ran a hand through his hair. "Really, you sold the Ducati?"

Kirsten felt Cameron's eyes on her but answered anyway. "No, it's still in the garage. I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Be still my heart," Drake said, clutching his heart. "Say it isn't so."

Kirsten rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "So, Cam, what do you think about the bike we were just looking at."

"I think I'll take it," he says, pressing a kiss to her temple and signaling the saleswoman. "I'll be right back, stretch."

"I'll be waiting," she says with a grin, and turns her attention back to Drake.

"So how long has that been going on?" he asks.

Kirsten's brow furrows as she considers that. She's still not the best with time but she makes an estimate. "I'd say about a month."

"Oh, I forgot. Your condition." Drake says, scratching his head. "So, is it serious?"

"Very, I love him." Kirsten responds. "Anyway," she begins looking up when Cameron walks back toward them. "It was great catching up with you, but Cameron and I need to get going." She then turns her attention to Cameron who's dangling a pair of keys from his index finger.

"I bought some gear, too." Cameron says to her as they make their way outside. "A couple helmets, a couple jackets, nothing big."

"Very safe," Kirsten says approvingly as she watches the salespeople wheel the motorcycle out to the street.

"So, how were you planning on getting it home?" Kirsten asks with a grin.

"I was going to have someone come pick it up, actually." Cameron admits. "But if you like, you can ride it back to my apartment and I'll follow you in the convertible."

"Okay," Kirsten agrees, sliding the jacket on and flipping her hair back before settling the helmet over her head. "Are you coming?" she asks, a smile in her voice as she kicks the bike to life.

Cameron shakes his head as he quickly heads back to his car and drives it to where she currently is. With a gesture of her head, she rides the bike through downtown LA, her long blonde hair flying out behind her from beneath the helmet, her hands flexing over the handlebars as she grooves in and out of traffic.

For a moment, she's back in her high school years, the pure freedom of the rumbling motorcycle beneath her as she cruises down the streets of decades old downtown LA.

She rumbles the bike to a stop in Cameron's parking lot and she turns the bike off, leaning against it as she waits for Cameron to catch up.

She grins when he looks amazed as he steps out of the car. "Stretch, I can't begin to tell you how sexy you look."

Kirsten raises an eyebrow as she walks toward him with a seductive smirk. "Is that so?"

Cameron gulps as he nods. Kirsten gently rests her hands around his neck. "Well, Dr. Goodkin, I find you incredibly sexy with your glasses."

Cameron smirks as his eyebrows raise. He lifts a hand to adjust his glasses and leans closer to her. "Really."

Kirsten nods as a flush creeps up her neck. "Do you think we have some time before Maggie calls us in?"

"I think we definitely have time for what you have in mind," Cameron whispers huskily, bucking her body towards his.

Kirsten grinned conspiratorially and took his hand as he eagerly led them into the building.

Cameron barely had the door open when Kirsten forcefully grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled his lips to hers. Cameron backed them up just a step before shutting the door and pinning her to it. Kirsten used the leverage to wrap her legs around his waist. Cameron angled his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance across her bottom lip which she eagerly granted.

Keeping her pinned to the door, he slides off her jacket and lets it fall to the floor before lifting her blouse over her head as well and tossing it behind him, not caring where it landed. Meanwhile, Kirsten's lips worked against his neck, biting and nibbling as they created a trail from his jaw to his collarbone. She moans when he grinds his hips into her jean covered, practically dripping sex.

"Cameron," she moans in his ear and gasps when he thrusts his hips into hers.

"Say it again," he growls, unclasping her bra and then catching one of her nipples between his teeth.

 _"_ _Cameron",_ she moans, her fingers tangling in his hair, as her head arches back against the hardwood door.

Cameron quickly carries her into the kitchen, resting her on the table as his lips do wicked things, trailing a line of fire down her abdomen toward the hem of her jeans. With a wink, he quickly unbuttons them and throws them to the side, along with her panties.

"You're overdressed," she gasps between kisses, pulling back to lift his shirt over his head and trail her lips down the line of his scar. He groans, his head tilting back. She unzips and pushes down his jeans with her legs, noticing how much more prominent his erection is against his boxers versus the hard fabric of his jeans. She slips her hand beneath the waistband and toys with him, stroking his shaft as he curses under his breath. Unable to take it anymore, he takes off his boxers and lines himself up with her entrance before entering her in one quick thrust. She gasps at the near immediate fullness, as her fingers clench into his shoulder blades. His lips rejoin hers in a passionate, searing kiss, Kirsten's hands tightening in his hair and against his shoulder as his hands hold her tight against him, his hips thrusting into her with unrelenting force, each movement bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Cameron, couch." She whispers in his ear. Cameron continues his movements as he carries her into the living room, settling her into the couch and supporting his weight above her. His lips move down her neck, leaving marks as he does so, similar to the marks forming on his own skin. He feels the familiar heat pool in his taught stomach muscles as her walls clench around him like a vice.

"Come on, stretch." He groans in her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe. She moans as he hits that spot again. "Kirsten, come on, I love you."

Almost immediately, Kirsten comes around him, her fluids flooding over his erect cock as she slumps into his shoulder. "I love you, too, Cameron."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that, stretch." Cameron whispers against her hair, holding her tight in his arms.

"I'll never get tired of saying it." Kirsten grinned against his neck, smirking to herself when she noticed the faint bruises forming along his collarbone. "Looks like we get a bit carried away with each other."

"I've noticed," Cameron grins, tracing his fingers over the bites on Kirsten's neck, collarbone, and breasts.

"I can't believe we went so long without..." Kirsten murmurs after a few moments of silence.

Cameron chuckles against her hair. "Just think about now as making up for lost time." He groaned when he heard his phone buzzing against the floor.

He gently settled Kirsten into the couch cushions and his whole being ached from her absence as he searched for his jeans. Kirsten cleared her throat and pointed in the direction his jeans had ended up. Cameron thanked him with a loving gaze before turning his attention to his phone, fully aware of the draft surrounding his nether regions.

"Goodkin," He answers, running a hand through his hair, his eyes not leaving Kirsten's.

"Cameron, its Maggie. We've got a new victim here at the lab, see if you can find Kirsten and then get over here."

"Sure, I'll see if I can find her," Cameron says, a smirk on his lips. "I'll be there in twenty." He then hung up the phone and let his head hang back.

"Well," Kirsten says, standing up and sauntering over to him. "At least we got to have a little fun before she called."

Cameron pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he gathered up his clothes and got redressed. Kirsten was just pulling over her blouse when his arms constricted around her.

"It's almost unbearable, watching you dress yourself after I've seen what wonders lie beneath." Cameron murmurs against the skin of her neck, his fingers drawing light patterns against her stomach.

Kirsten turns herself in his arms as fluffs out her hair. "The feeling's mutual, girlfriend."

Cameron rolls his eyes and with one arm around her, they make their way back into the parking lot. "Motorcycle or convertible?" he asks.

"Motorcycle, let's give them something to talk about," Kirsten grins, pulling the helmet over her head. Cameron pulls his on and climbs behind Kirsten, resting his hands tight around her waist as she kicks the bike to life.

As they roar through the streets of downtown LA, she gets the same rush of exhilaration as the wind beats against her jacket. When she pulls into the lot, she feels Linus, Camille, and Fisher's eyes on them.

"You got a bike?" Camille asks incredulously.

"Nice," Linus says with a grin.

"Hot," Fisher says with a smirk. "Didn't know you could ride, Clark."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," she responds as she turns off the motorcycle. "And it's not mine, its Cameron's. He bought it today. Mine's in the garage at home."

"Wait, there's a motorcycle at home?" Camille asks.

"A Ducati."

Fisher whistles in appreciation. "That is one fine piece of machinery."

Kirsten nods in agreement, pulling off the helmet and fluffing her hair out behind her. Cameron can't help but stare at the way her hips are cocked in the tight denim and how the sun shines on her windblown hair. She looks absolutely stunning, and right next to a motorcycle, she's every red-blooded man's dream. Fisher's thinking the same thing but he doesn't say anything. There's nothing wrong with appreciating the looks of a beautiful woman, just as long as you don't disrespect that same woman.

"Shall we?" Kirsten asks as she walks into the building. Camille quickly sidles up next to her and a knowing look crosses her features. "What?"

"You've got a little something," Camille says pointing to the bottom of her own neck and pulling aside her shirt.

Kirsten's face flushed as she adjusted her shirt to cover the love bit Cameron had left on her. "We may have gotten a bit carried away before we arrived."

Camille grinned as she shook her head. "So, how is Goodkin bed? And how big is he?"

"Camille," Kirsten hissed, glancing back quickly to find the boys in a discussion about motorcycles.

"What? We're friends, Kirsten, this is what friends talk about. Judging by how happy you've been and the way you two can't seem to keep your hands off of each other, I'm going to guess he's pretty good."

"Best I've ever had," Kirsten mutters to herself without thinking and her face flushes deeper when she realized she's said it out loud.

Camille chuckles and pats her friend's shoulder. "Better than Liam?"

Kirsten nods her eyes wide as she mouths "so much better".

"So, how big we talking?" Camille asks as they walk into the elevator. They notice they've got about ten seconds and the boys are still distracted so she simply puts up both of her hands and doesn't drop any fingers.

Camille about chokes as Cameron walks onto the elevator and puts his arm around Kirsten. Linus asks Camille if she's alright and she simply nods, still in shock. Kirsten simply smirks to herself, resting her head against Cameron's shoulder.

Chapter 3

"Three, two, one." Cameron counts down before launching Kirsten into the stitch. "What's going on, stretch?"

"She's talking with someone, her brother. He's angry. He thinks she's being abused by her boyfriend as the guy is really overprotective and somewhat controlling. She's trying to convince him otherwise. He wants her to see someone else."

"I hate abusive guys," Camille mutters to herself, her mind briefly in a flashback from Bakersfield when she had made the mistake of getting involved with the wrong guy.

"What else, cupcake?" Cameron asks, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm still in her apartment, but it looks like months later. Her hair is longer, her brother is gone, and she's with someone. This isn't her boyfriend. She's affectionate with him, though." Kirsten says. "She dumped the other guy." She smiles at that and then her smile falls when she sees the ex-boyfriend barge into the apartment.

 _"_ _Jane, you have to listen to me. This guy isn't safe. He's going to hurt you. I'm just trying to protect you."_

 _The new boyfriend, Mark stands in front of Jane to protect her from Gregg. "You need to leave, man. She doesn't want anything to do with you."_

 _"_ _Who the hell is this?" Gregg asks, his eyes piercing with anger. He reaches out to grab Mark but accidentally grabs Jane's arm and she cries out._

"You okay, stretch?" Cameron asks, concerned.

"Fine, he sprained her wrist." Kirsten says.

 _"_ _Get off of her," Mark roars, shoving Gregg into the coffee table where he falls and shatters the glass._

 _"_ _I-I didn't mean to, Jane." Gregg says genuinely. "He's going to hurt you, Jane. I'm trying to help you."_

 _"_ _Out," she says, tears streaming down her face. "I want you out, Gregg."_

 _Gregg left in a huff and Mark pulled Jane into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead and promising her that everything would be fine._ Except it wouldn't be.

"We're going to bring you closer to the death memory," Cameron says softly.

 _Jane was just leaving her shift at the bar close to her apartment when she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway, a hand clapped over her mouth. She looks up and her eyes turn terrified when she sees that Gregg is her captor._

 _"_ _Gregg, I told you I didn't want to see you." Jane says when he lowers his hand._

 _"_ _I know, but Jane you have to listen to me. This guy isn't good enough for you. I've never hurt you, ever. Can you say the same of him?"_

 _Tears came to Jane's eyes as she shook her head and Gregg's expression turned angry. "What has he done to you?"_

 _Gregg hand rests on her arm and she flinches and he looks surprised as this isn't the arm that he accidentally injured._

 _He moves the sleeve of her shirt up and lets out a low hiss at the bruises that line her forearm. "How long?" He asks._

 _"_ _A month," she answers. "But I can't break up with him, Gregg. He's going to expose my brother."_

 _A dark shadow crossed over Gregg's features. "You need to tell Jake what Mark's doing to you. He wouldn't want you to fight his battles or be hurt by his decisions."_

 _Jane hangs her head and rests it against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Gregg. I should have listened to you."_

 _"_ _It's going to be alright, Princess." Gregg promises, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I promise."_

 _When Jane returns home, Mark looks livid. Jane immediately fears for her safety and she inches for her phone but before she can grab it, Mark has her pinned against the wall._

 _"_ _What did I say about talking to Gregg?" Mark seethes, his eyes blazing with fury as his fingers grasp her throat._

 _"_ _Mark, please." Jane begs, desperately trying to figure a way out. Mark tightens his hold. Jane goes into survival mode then. Without thinking, she brings a knee up hard and it lands with a satisfying crunch against his groin and he drops immediately. She coughs as she tries to regain her breath and is barely out the door when the cold blade of a knife rips through her abdomen._

 _"_ _Nobody leaves me, bitch." Mark whispers._

Kirsten quickly bounces and gets out of the tank. "It was Mark, he was abusing her because he had information on her brother. She was trying to protect him. Gregg was trying to help her and Mark found out. He had her pinned against the wall when she kneed him and was just out the door when he stabbed her.

Camille's eyes flash with anger. "Let's bring him in."

Kirsten leans back against the wall after she's in street clothes again and takes a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Hey, stretch, you okay?" Cameron asks, sidling up next to her.

"I'm fine, it's just that I really want to get this guy." Kirsten says, her eyes flashing with anger. "What he put her through...was abhorrent, cruel." Kirsten remembers when she was an undergrad and she dated a guy for a couple weeks and he tried to intimidate her, tried to abuse her. She wasn't afraid and she turned him in but he had gotten a few good hits in and that made her more jaded. As she looks at what Jane went through and thinking back to when Camille confided in her about her own bad relationships, she can't help but feel lucky that she had that ability to get out of it before it went too far.

"Stretch?" Cameron prompts her, his eyes concerned. "Are you alright?"

Kirsten takes a deep breath. "Everything Jane went through could have easily happened to me if I had been normal."

Cameron's brow furrowed before understanding formed in his eyes and he pulled her tight into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Kirsten."

Kirsten rested her head against his chest. "It was years ago and while it was literally painful at times, I turned him in and he's in jail for what he did."

"Good," Cameron says before tilting her chin up so he could look at her more fully. "Kirsten, I want you to know that I will never, ever hurt you. I love you so, so much. I couldn't imagine it. I swear, though, if anyone tries to hurt you, I will protect you."

"I love you, too, Cameron, and I promise to never hurt you, either."

Cameron kissed her softly before pulling her hand into the lab to join Camille who had found the boyfriend, an address, a work address, and everything else imaginable.

"Ready to bring him in?" Cameron asks.

Kirsten nods and nods to Camille to text Fisher the details.

"Mark Lisbon?" Kirsten asks, striding up to the dark haired, six foot man who had just exited his downtown LA apartment complex.

"Yes?" Mark asks, turning around clearly annoyed but then puts on a smile when he sees the blonde beauty. "And who might you be?"

Fisher, Cameron, and Camille closed in as they watched the interaction.

Kirsten put on her thousand watt smile and flipped her hair back, trying to keep him distracted. She held out a hand. "Clark, K. Clark."

"K? You got some more letters after that, sunshine?" Mark asks, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Afraid not," Kirsten answers, smiling when she sees Fisher right behind him. "I'm a friend of Jane's." She sees the blood drain from his face. "And let me tell you, I don't take too kindly to abusive assholes hurting my friends."

Mark's eyes spark with fury but before he can do anything, Camille pushes him against the railing and Fisher secures the handcuffs around his wrists. "Mark Lisbon, you are under arrest for the murder of Jane Wates. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided to you free of charge. Do you understand these rights as I've explained them to you?"

Mark grumbled his understanding and Fisher hauled him into the back of the police car before heading to the station.

Chapter 4

A/N: This is after season 3, episode 1.

About a week later, Cameron paced the walls of his apartment, mumbling to himself as he did so. He wanted to marry Kirsten but he didn't know how to propose, when to propose. He had had a ring since a week after they started dating. He knew he wanted to be with her forever even at the beginning.

"Cameron, are you alright?" Kirsten asks, startling him and making him jump.

Cameron shook his head and realized that he was still holding the ring in his hand. Before he could stash it somewhere, Kirsten was behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Cameron?" she asks tentatively and then her eyes drift down to the black velvet box in his hands and understanding lights her features. "Cameron," she breathes.

Cameron takes a deep breath and turns around, falling down to one knee as he does so. "I was hoping to plan this out a bit more, but I guess now's as good a time as any. Kirsten, while getting to know you was a bit difficult in the beginning, I wouldn't trade a second of our journey together as it's what lead us here, to this moment. Growing up, I was never able to do much of anything, as my parents were constantly worried about my safety and so it gave me the subconscious feeling that I was weak, but you showed me how to be strong, strong enough to stand by your side and feel like I belong there. Loving you and being loved by you has been my greatest happiness, and I can only hope that as the years go by, I can make you as happy as you've made me. So, Kirsten Clark, beautiful, stubborn, smart, and incredibly sexy love of my life, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

A brilliant smile formed across her face as she nods vigorously. "Yes, Cameron, I will marry you."

A smile mirroring Kirsten's formed on his face and he pulled her into his arms and twirled her around in a circle.

"So, now that we're getting married, does that mean you're going to be the king of Estupidos?" Kirsten asks with a grin.

Cameron sighs and bows his head. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Afraid not, girlfriend." Kirsten answers with a sly smirk, kissing him lightly.

Before she can pull away, Cameron cups her face in his hand, angling his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue warring with hers as her hands clutch the fabric of his shirt.

Cameron grins when he pulls away and then looks down, pulling the ring out of the velvet and settling it over the third finger of her left hand. The beautiful diamonds and sapphires twinkling in the limited lighting of his apartment.

Before they can continue, Kirsten feels her phone buzz and Cameron groans. She grins and kisses him lightly before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Kirsten?" a strangely familiar male voice asks.

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"It's your father, sweetheart." Daniel says seriously. "I've located your mother."

Kirsten's eyes went wide and Cameron looked at her concerned. She put the phone on speaker.

"Where is she? Where are you? How did you find her?" Kirsten asks.

Cameron quickly texts Maggie.

"It took a long time but after some digging, I was able to track her down. She's safe, I promise you. I may have a bad track record, but I'm being honest here. She's safe and I want to see you. You're the only one who can save her."

"I'll help her, but only If you bring her to stitcher's lab," Kirsten says.

Daniel sighs. "Kirsten, that's NSA. You know as well as I do that I'm a wanted man. Mitchell Blair wants me dead. If he has any idea I'm there, I could be in danger."

"I understand, but that's the safest place for her. Please Daniel."

"Daniel," he repeats. "Okay, I'll do it, but I have to have some assurances. Like I won't be arrested as soon as I arrive."

"I'm sure I can make that work." Kirsten says when she sees Cameron nod who's on the phone with Maggie. "Where do I meet you?"

"Restaurant," Daniel says. "I'll see you in one hour."

Kirsten hangs up and she takes a deep breath to try to steady herself.

"Are you okay, Kirsten?" Cameron asks.

"I haven't seen my father in 16 years and I thought my mother was dead. Now I'm going to be reuniting with him and seeing my mother for the first time in 16 years. This is all just happening so fast. I don't know how to handle it."

Cameron tucks her into his arms, his chin resting on top of her head as he pressed a light kiss to her hair. "I love you, Kirsten, and I promise I'll be there with you to help you through it. Just look at me."

Kirsten nods and nuzzles her face into his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Luckily, you'll never have to find out," Cameron says with a grin, before taking her hand. "Now, I'm going to call Maggie before we get going.

Minutes later, Kirsten started up her Ducati and pulled the helmet on as Cameron got into his convertible. She drove as quickly and safely as she could to the Chinese restaurant.

Maggie and Camille were already waiting.

"I can't believe you talked to your father," Camille said as Kirsten made her way inside. "Are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know, but I suppose I have to be, right?"

"We'd all understand if you're a bit overwhelmed right now," Maggie says with understanding.

The next forty five minutes passed agonizingly slowly and Kirsten felt every minute. When she heard the door open and went to investigate, she stopped in her tracks. There, staring at her for the first time in how many years, was her father. His facial hair had been shaved off and his hair cut since when she saw him in the stitch.

"Maggie?" Daniel asked after a long moment, his eyes not leaving Kirsten's but catching Maggie's face in his peripheral vision, letting the medical team situate Jacqueline.

"Daniel," Maggie greeted him curtly. "I wish I could say it was good to see you, but..."

"I know," Daniel nods, his eyes still not leaving Kirsten. "Kirsten," he murmurs, taking a step toward her.

Cameron's arm was still around her waist and she leaned into him for comfort. She took a deep breath. "Daniel."

Daniel takes a deep breath and rubs his hands through his hair. "I can't begin to try to explain what I did, why I did it. The only thing I can say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry for abandoning you all those years ago, but you have to know that I never stopped loving you. The reason I didn't turn around that night was because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave, and I had to leave because it was the best thing for you. You wouldn't have been safe if I had brought you with me, and after everything I'd already put you through, I couldn't bear to put you through any more."

Tears formed in Kirsten's eyes as she recalled the memory she last had of him. "Do you have any idea, what that was like for me? To watch you leave without looking back, and Ed trying to comfort me but knowing it would be of no use? To think that you left because you didn't want me anymore, because you didn't care? You say you love me, but when have you ever showed that? You could have left a note, or a video or something to try to explain what happened. Ed and I may have not been close but he was there for me when you weren't and I truly regret that I never told him how much I appreciated that."

"Ed was a good friend, the best I could have asked for. I knew he would take care of you when I couldn't. I can never thank him enough for helping him raise you into the beautiful, intelligent, incredible young woman you've become."

Kirsten shakes her head and puts her face in her hands. Cameron rubs reassuring circles against her hip. "Are the systems a go?" she asks Maggie who nods.

Daniel watches as Cameron quickly goes through the pre-stitch protocol.

"Com check, one-two, one-two, you good Kirsten?"

"Loud and clear, fiancée," Kirsten grins and giggles lightly when she hears the gasps around her. "Later Camille," she says, her eyes still closed but knowing her roommates reaction.

"Stitch neuro-sync in three, two, one, mark."

Kirsten navigates through her mother's brain, amazed by how clear it is and how much her mother's brain is advanced versus the average brain. She gets pulled to the first emotionally charged memory and her eyes tear up when she sees its one of Kirsten. Kirsten was young and they were at a park. Daniel was working.

 _"_ _Higher mommy," Young-Kirsten asks a delighted giggle on her lips._

 _Jacqueline grins and pushes the swing again, a smile lighting up her own features as she watches the joy on her daughter's face._

 _After a few moments, she lets her daughter slow down and then pulls her into her arms, sinking her face in her daughter's flaxen hair. "I love you, Kirsten."_

 _"_ _I love you, too, mommy." Young-Kirsten says._

"I love you, too," Kirsten whispers.

 _"_ _Kirsten?" Kirsten hears in her head. She looks around and finds that she's no longer in a memory but rather she's at home and her mother's there, a current version of her mother. "Kirsten, honey is that you?"_

"Mom?" she asks after a moment. They look around at each other, realizing that Kirsten may be talking to her mother's consciousness.

 _"_ _I knew you'd come," Jacqueline smiles, reaching out her hand and stroking Kirsten's face. "I've been waiting for you."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry I took so long," Kirsten says, ducking her head._

 _"_ _Oh honey," Jacqueline murmurs and takes Kirsten into her arms and Kirsten allows herself to melt into her mother's embrace. Kirsten hesitantly hugged her mother back, not sure if was real but then tightened her arms around her._

 _"_ _I've missed you so much," she whispered against her mother's hair and Jacqueline nodded, reflecting that she felt the same._

 _"_ _Let's go home," Jacqueline says, holding her arm._

Kirsten types her bounce code and opens her eyes and her eyes dart to Jacqueline whose eyes flutter and her heart rate rises.

"You did it," Daniel says, a brilliant smile forming on his own face as he watches the medical team load Jacqueline onto a gurney and bring her to the medical bay to aid her recovery.

"K-Kirsten," Kirsten hears her mother ask and she immediately walks over to her and takes her hand. Jacqueline smiles.

Kirsten and Daniel followed the medical team and Cameron stayed back, wanting to give her the moment. Kirsten turns around and smiles at him before holding out hand, indicating that she wanted him with her.

Cameron takes Kirsten's hand and walks with her. He doesn't leave her side as she waits beside her mother's bed for hours, days. He simply holds her in his arms on the soft sofa, and strokes her hair as she falls asleep against him. Daniel watches their interaction speculatively.

"You really love her don't you?" Daniel asks, his hand tracing circles on the back of his wife's hand.

Cameron looks up, his arm still tight around Kirsten, her head resting on his shoulder. A small smile formed on Cameron's lips as he nodded. "More than my own life. She's everything to me."

Daniel nods understandingly. "That's how I feel about Jacqueline. I'm thrilled that Kirsten has found someone who loves her."

Cameron's brow furrows as he remembers Daniel's involvement with Liam. "So, where was that attitude when you were having Liam propose to her?"

Daniel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was trying to keep her safe. I figured knowing everything would be the way to do that. My priorities weren't quite right at the time. Granger was a mistake, I realize that now and I can only apologize. I know I've apologized often since we've met, and every one of those apologies is sincere."

"Who's Liam?" Jacqueline asks, coming to. It's been three days since the stitch.

Daniel's eyes dart to Jacqueline's and he takes her hand in both of his, leaning forward in his chair. "Jac?"

"Danny," she whispers, a grin forming on her lips. "Why do you seem nervous?"

Daniel shakes his head. "I'm going to have get used to you being more advanced aren't I?"

Jacqueline chuckles and smiles when she notices Kirsten waking up. Kirsten's eyes flutter open and she leans forward and takes her mother's hand in her own.

"Mom?" Kirsten asks.

"Hi Kirsty" Jacqueline says, lifting her hand to stroke Kirsten's face.

"Kirsty," Kirsten repeats to herself and then remembers a few memories when her mother had called her that. "How are you?"

"I feel alive," Jacqueline says in wonder. "Thank you. So, who is this young man?"

Kirsten looks at Cameron with a grin. "This is my fiancée, Cameron."

Jacqueline looked at him appraisingly. "I see the way you look at each other, Cameron. I look forward to getting to know you and my daughter and see everything that's changed in the last how many years."

"16," Daniel says softly. "It's been 16 years."

Jacqueline's eyes widen. "Si-sixteen years?"

Kirsten nods when Jacqueline looks at her. "What's important now is that you rest and recover."

Jacqueline closes her eyes and nods her head timidly, indicating her understanding.

A few days later, Jacqueline is recovering in the medical area of the lab and Kirsten and Cameron are in the conference room with Camille and Linus.

"So, can we talk about it now?" Camille asks, settling herself next to Kirsten.

Kirsten grins and shows Camille the ring and Camille whistles her admiration. "I have to say, Goodkin, you sure know how to pick out a nice ring."

Cameron chuckles and kisses Kirsten's hair. "A beautiful ring for an extraordinary woman."

A flush colors Kirsten's pallor. "You're pretty extraordinary, too, captain big hair." She says to Cameron.

Camille raises an eyebrow. "Captain Big Hair?" she asks, smirking as she laughs.

Cameron shakes his head. "It's a long story. Isn't it, Death Stare?"

Camille splutters before breaking into laughter and laughs even harder when Kirsten uses her death stare on her. "Very fitting," Camille says after a long moment.

Kirsten simply rolled her eyes. "I walked into his apartment and he was pacing."

"I was trying to figure out when to propose and how to propose." Cameron explains. "She surprised me and before I could hide the ring, she saw it and I figured better now than never."

"Very romantic," Linus says. "But seriously, congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you. Have you made any decisions on when you want to have the wedding?"

"All I know is that I'd marry her anywhere as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with her," Cameron answers.


End file.
